plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lily8763cp
For the close-up gifs. I make the three frames for the plants and I make them as their own picture. I just scale the size of the canvas in Paint to make it where there is no space but the plant. Like this: I use gifmaker.me to import the frames together. Blizzardblade (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 15:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dam wordbubble >:( Anyways, Is this proof that the internet is a big scam?: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=ShroomstagramUser&name2=Lily8763cp Kitty Cat :3 03:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Fabulous lily 11:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 19:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 02:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 17:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Yah I renamed myself again. xD I get tired of usernames very quickly. AWPXML (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Rollback 13:26, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} 14:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 21:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 22:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you give me your pp.dat from PvZ 2 ? ThanksVebros (talk) 14:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 00:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh... I'm so Sorry. Thanks. slide12345 Tomb Raiser Zombie Yo, just noticed your separation of the boss and regular version of the Tomb Raider Zombie. Are you planning on making a disambiguation page for them? 20:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think you misconstrued my message. I'm talking about the creation of a disambiguation page (similar 20 Below Zero) using the template. Since Tomb Raiser Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZ: AS) are from different games, it's customary to have a disambiguation page for them, no? 20:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you know any zombies that look like the basic zombie from PvZ2 which holds some sort of shield? Have a nice day! Messy Knuckle (talk) 15:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC)HfEvra DA account }} }} Question Hey, I have a question. In my notifications, I see "X for Admin" or something likewise. When I check out the voting system, it says, mus thave 25 mainspace edits. What is a mainspace edit?Dendaxe (talk) 05:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) LightAweso Surprised How did you know I was going to visit your user page to see if you had updated your Garden Warfare 2 story? (it says 'Hello Plant Protecter. Welcome to my user page.') Plant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC)Plant ProtecterPlant Protecter (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, could you possibly come onto chat, or if you don't want this wiki's chat, Game Creation wiki chat? I would like to talk to you. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 23:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily, just wanted to ask you if you want to talk on chat tomorrow in case you see this. Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 03:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Wanna meet on chat again? Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 21:08, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I made some gravestones to use for Heal and Hurt Premium Edition. You dont have to use them, but you can. RIPPowerLily.png|Power Lily RIPSquash.png|Squash RIPTorchwood.png|Torchwood RIPJalapeno.png|Jalapeno RIPChomper.png|Chomper RIPColddragon.png|Cold Snapdragon RIPStrawburst.png|Strawburst RIPCactus.png|Cactus RIPJack.png|Jack RIPGrapeshot.png|Grapeshot RIPShrinkingViolet.png|Shrinking Violet RIPEscapeRoot.png|Escape Root RIPHomingThistle.png|Homing Thistle RIPHurrikale.png|Hurrikale RIPFireshooter.png|Fire Peashooter RIPBloom.png|Blooming Heart RIPLavaGuava.png|Lava Guava RIPGhost.png|Ghost Pepper RIPPeanut.png|Peanut RIPDandy.png|Dandelion RIPElectricBlueberry.png|Electric Blueberry RIPSapfling.png|Sap-fling RIPHypno.png|Hypno-shroom RIPStarfruit.png|Starfruit RIPToadstool.png|Toadstool RIPPotatuhs.png|Sweet Potato RIPSnowPea.png|Snow Pea Source (highlight this becuase it is white): [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}} 22:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC)}} 05:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC)}} How do you make a wordbubble? Seriously, how? Have a nice day! :D GamesterD (talk) 00:38, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ASK THE ZOMBIES Why you don't do an ask the zombies? They are the good guys! Also many people preefer the zombies over plants, don't be egoist too ;) Sincerely, Anonymus, or no Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 23:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) About the thing you sent me...? I think you sent it to the wrong guy. That thread was about being some other guy, and you worded it like someone made it about me. I, obviously, am not that guy. Not to mention, there isn't even a word regarding me on the thread. I may have a small grasp on my identity, what due to social anxiety and aspergers and whatnot, but I at least know my name. And obviously, my name isn't HumpbackII. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 00:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) And in reply to what you replied... ...dumb clunky user talk feature, this is why I prefer forums It's okay. I'd ask how you mix me up with , but I personally doubt there's really an answer at all. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hurrikale named Adam (talk) 20:30, May 13, 2016 (UTC)I think I know why chomper is solar type in pvzH! Its because solar are all about healing and sun, and chompers eat zombies, which might resemble that. But I can be wrong.Hurrikale named Adam (talk) 20:30, May 13, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:09, May 15, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Wordbubble Electric Currant Missing Hey, thanks for the answer at the talk page of E.C.Yes, i beated the Beghoulitz game and acquired this plant, but in the very following day,it disappeared --OnePiece (talk) 18:43, May 19, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:05, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:00, May 21, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 06:13, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:15, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:24, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi Lily8763cp! I just needed to ask you something,could you help my thread "ask the humanized plants story edition #1?I think it has a lot of potential but nobody even checks it out,could you help me? Plasmaplant (talk) 00:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC)plasmaplant Please reply as soon as you can!Im just a tad desperate but still~ Plasmaplant (talk) 00:35, May 22, 2016 (UTC)plasmaplant Thanks. This application for Rollback actually went well unlike the ones from the past few months not counting Plant Protector.Also how do you do the Rollback Template?GamesterD (talk) 22:38, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again.GamesterD (talk) 22:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:59, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 16:11, June 6, 2016 (UTC) GamesterD (talk) 04:59, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:41, June 13, 2016 (UTC) 05:22, June 22, 2016 (UTC)}} About This Certain Something Re:Zen Sensei hyperlink }} Hi there, how's everything going? Roman.almeida.54 (talk) 21:53, July 7, 2016 (UTC) }} I saw that you have some pages connected to yours , such as the link one. Did you just create those pages through the "add a page" button, or is it something only those with your priviledges can do? Messy Knuckle (talk) 16:04, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey.WarMachines (talk) 22:31, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot! And don't worry about not voting, I understand your reason c: I'll do my best as a Rollback :D Zombotanist (talk) 22:50, August 31, 2016 (UTC) There's no badge for making 50 edits in a day, but there is one for making 100 in a day. Zombotanist (talk) 23:08, August 31, 2016 (UTC) 14:58, September 5, 2016 (UTC)}} I'm new to not only this wiki but wikia in general so I may seem a little clueless to everything. Though I have now read most of the rules. No I did not hack to get that Bombegranate into my zen garden. It was a glitch. 7SevensevnMW (talk) 21:26, September 7, 2016 (UTC)7SevensevnMW When I boosted the bombegranate it had absolutely no effect on the plant itself. Because of this I ended up having to dig it up to get that space back.7SevensevnMW (talk) 21:49, September 7, 2016 (UTC)7SevensevnMW How did you manage to get your favorite jam in? I typed in Power Ballad into the jam area of the template and nothing popped up. }} [[User talk:InsertSun|'Talk']] [[User blog:InsertSun|'Blog']] 18:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC)}} As you know, I have completed by PvZ2 Saga. However, I plan to start the PvZH Saga soon. Gamernerd i asked if we collaberated on this. Though I said we didn't maybe we can do something diffrent for PvZH. Let me know what you think.GamesterD (talk) 02:32, September 23, 2016 (UTC) |}} GamerNerd i (talk) 21:55, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:24, September 25, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 08:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Can i use Wild Type in PvZH Ideas please? The Maverick Hunter 08:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ay lily, what's yer PVZH name? Elemec (talk) 19:49, October 24, 2016 (UTC) }}} 23:17, November 9, 2016 (UTC)}} Hi, Can you take notice here, How can you get the Carrot Hero image? Hi, how are you? I'm new around here. Insanitor101 (talk) 15:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC)Insanitor Insanitor101 (talk) 15:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Help me, I don't know how to make a wordbubble with puffshroom! If I could make one, it would be purple and have puffshroom with some stupid joke, like maybe "A mushroom a day keeps the zombies away!" But really, how do you make one? What's your PZH Username? I wanna add you on there... I'm Camwoodstock. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 18:04, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I'd like to tell you about the next PvZH Saga. It's going to be about Junkyard Ambush I'd like to have it start off with how Rustbolt was "born". Than some screws from kicking the plants' roots that were attacking him when flying al the way to Penny popping her tires causing Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Spudow to go look for some spare tires in the junkyard. However, after defeat, Rustbolt is freed by a mysterious Imp from this saga. How do you like this basic plot.GamesterD (talk) 01:20, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Nice to know that you like it. Also I'll (probably) still ask you how you think of the summary anyway as the saga creator. There will be a slight twist in the last PvZH Saga though.GamesterD (talk) 01:28, December 7, 2016 (UTC) LIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!111 Re: Promotion Yo Lily, I wana talk about the Greendead Type on the PvZH ideas wiki. Mind going to its chat? I will be waiting. Just noticed, Yor Lucky Blovers are surrounding another badge. Cool. HDF0UnofficialAccount (talk) 11:02, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello lily, this is thy CZ168. You see, I wana focus on PvZH ideas more than PvZ:GW2 ideas. So, I have decided to finish off 2 classes I didn't delete. However, I want them to have more pazaz... I know this is a big request and you can deny, I will just make my leaving note earlier than intended. I don't plan to have variants or alternative abilities, to make them more possible to be added. So if you wana help with this, come to GW variant creator wiki chat..... Permission I wana know if you got my message. Should be above the message above this one. -Crazyzombie168 I iz in chat Working on Issue 4 It Came From the Greenhouse. I think you may like this. Some zombies notices something in their greenhouse (To make Vitamin Z) and investigate it. They find Chompzilla sleeping in there and try to remove her. Of course, she wakes up and nearly eats them all. Meanwhile, a Yeti Zombie is buying ice cream unaware Wall-Knight and Grass Knuckles are watching him. When the ice cream melts though, the Yeti Zombie uses ice powers to freeze everything including the two plants. The Yeti (now called Brain Freeze from the Brain Vendor near him) is then informed by a zombie that Chompzilla is eating everything. Brain Freeze goes to the garden and meets Super Brainz and Impfinity. The two heroes are there to get rid of the giant plant so they team up to defeat Chompzilla. After a long battle, Chompzilla's mouth is frozen by Brain Freeze who then freezes her entirely. The 3 zombies happily go back to HQ. Some time later, Rose and Grass Knuckles (now unfrozen) free Chompzilla and recruit her. Along the way, the portal opens which an orange with sunglasses appears. I shall never not inform you!GamesterD (talk) 02:51, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Your latest work reminded me what I'm going to do in the end of the PvZH Saga. The kids are going to cameo there. GamesterD (talk) 01:30, January 13, 2017 (UTC) You should make a saga about the new boss hunt. Might wanna start with Great White North where the zombies free the Yeti King to clone him and make him better. The plants must stop the clone of him. How's that. Oh and this should be a GW saga, not a random saga.GamesterD (talk) 23:08, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Good Luck on that! And please credit me for this idea in the trivia please. GamesterD (talk) 23:13, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Why do you hate Citron Carterma (talk) 17:50, February 4, 2017 (UTC)Carterma Hey Lily, would you mind if I add a few custom zombies to your levels for the world? I am trying to have consistency. I won't add too much. TCLP (talk) 07:48, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Yay I would but my luck is s*** and I'd rather not transfer it to your already not so good luck. This was proven in the PvZH Tournement. But still good luck!GamesterD (talk) 00:10, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps Reddit hates corpses.GamesterD (talk) 01:38, March 1, 2017 (UTC) I Apologize for causing a drama Drybones9219, The Villainous Vampire Flower! (Talk) 23:35, March 1, 2017 (UTC) You needed help? EDIT: those " " things wouldn't normally appear. Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Undertale, YouTube, and Minecraft. 03:52, March 18, 2017 (UTC) I heard you were having trouble with the LongSection template, so here's the Syntax for it. Yields: If you want to use the template and not have } without giving it a section name, you could probably insert a space or something. Hope I wasn't too late, '''Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Undertale, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiM3wc1otmiBa-uk5Au5-nQ%7C YouTube, and Minecraft. 03:50, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- Drybones9219, The Villainous Vampire Flower! (Talk) 00:04, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Sadly, no I don't. The main reason I put that on my page was that I found the photo funny, considering it was a bootleg. YEAH LOOK OUT FOR THE TYPO GOY 11:23, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Inky100 (talk) 19:25, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi, check out my comic Pompadour Zombie X Bikini Zombie. It's in my profile! Kitty Cat :3 03:55, May 4, 2017 (UTC) I noticed you haven't gotten any stories done in a while. Ran out of ideas? I got two for you. Feel free to use them if you want. Idea 1: Based on the final plant mission, Deadbeard sneaks Captain Smasher in a LEAF Agent's birthday present for Birthdayz. The plants must defeat Smasher with Deadbeard assisting him with his pirate army. Idea 2: Super Brainz has been defeated by Super Bean. Determined to stop him, he assembles the force, the League of Awesome to defeat him and for zomb-justice. Also, should have Imp and that Vampire Zombie that's a goat from the Wand of Sweet Spells as supporters. Hope you like and use them. Don't care if it's a random story or a saga. You chose. :D. GamesterD (talk) 04:27, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:25, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 21:34, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Do I sense a new role play from Shroom above? I'm intrested. Don't ask how I presumef. Totally did not see a comment from Shroom in ask the plants that made me look into the talk page of both of. GamesterD (talk) 04:53, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello there Lily, Crazyzombie168 here. I would like to meet you on the PvZ Heroes Idea Wiki chat. This is not about ideas, but something else. Come there when ready, I will be waiting. Can you make me a wordbubble? //Also where can I find pvzh icons? Respectfully, Insanitor101 --Insanitor101 (talk) 15:53, May 27, 2017 (UTC) idk maybe just go around and doing some ridiculous edits to keep my day streak User talk:Specialedition12 14:11, June 23, 2017 (UTC) btw i need it for something secret. im a stalker >:) Alright, got your message from AtP. What's your story? GamesterD (talk) 00:07, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey don't know if you remember me, but we were friends like 4+ years ago 18:14, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Uh, joining? http://chilly-and-the-gangs-random-stuff.wikia.com Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 00:43, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Just wanted to say hello Hello! I've seen you around and you seem pretty awesome! This was not written by a bot Have a splendiddly day! (i mean it) Insanitor101 (talk) 15:19, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Question. Why don't you make a Zombie personality list? BananaStorm (talk) 00:16, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Well, i think it's a good thing i told you? idk....BananaStorm (talk) 01:40, September 13, 2017 (UTC) I couldn't see ya last messege. Also, Still kind of new cause I have no idea on what to do.....BananaStorm (talk) 02:46, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I read your article on top 10 best and worst plants, and I gotta say; I really enjoyed it! The reasoning was sound, and I personally think it might be actually be better than Miles. I've been tossing up what kind of plants to focusing on levelling up, do you think we could talk strategy sometime? DavySmith (talk) 12:59, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey Lily. I know it's kind of weird for me to msg you, as you likely don't know me, at least not well. Anyways, I'm messaging you to say I love your stories. They're awesome! Keep going. IloveLuigi (talk) 21:58, October 11, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi It's been a while but I think to celebrate October, you should make a story about H*** #2 Spooky Squash. It's October so why not make it to celebrate it. Characters I would suggest for the story would be Super Brainz, Scientist, Deadbeard, and either Imp or Hoat. I know it's been a long time since we talked but hopefully that'll change to. PS: I'm following your twitter account but that's just minor. GamesterD (talk) 22:01, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Herro Herro from MatauPlays Hi, I just wanted to say thanks a lot for helping out on the wiki, users like me look up to people like you as a "role model" on the wiki. Thanks for doing so much, such as being on the forum, and I think I can post blogs freely here, because I didn't get banned for writing a blog post (ahem Riordan Wiki, that has no fun and games branch in their forum). Anyways, thanks a lot! Also, is that a Lycanrock as your profile? Sincerely, The Zombies (talk) 01:27, February 28, 2018 (UTC) I saw your statement on the revolution thread. Would you still like to join the staff server? Leave me a message (Starhan#1488) in Discord and then leave me a message here with confirmation that it's your account. If you don't want to join it, just leave me a message on my talk page or just simply ignore this message. Thank you for your time. 14:09, March 16, 2018 (UTC)